Knight in Shining Denim
by Insidegem
Summary: Being a single parent is not easy. Being a single parent with a nosy family, a horrible boss, a terrible apartment, and a pathetic excuse of an ex-fiance...is hell. Can adorable, single daddy Sasuke be saved from the black abyss that seems to be his life? Or will he drown in self-pity and take his son with him? NaruSasu. NarutoxSasuke. MPreg. ModernAU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did...well...you don't wanna know.**

/

2:58 p.m.

I've been in the library since 11:30 a.m. trying to distract myself from my stupid breakdown I had yesterday. God it was so embarassing.

Anyways, I decided to look for some books to see if they could help me feel better or help me...or something! and lo and behold, there were. Well for me anyway. I wanted to ask the librarian about books on self-healing but...how pathetic would that have looked. I know there's nothing wrong with receiving help, especially if it's coming from you and not because your doctor is forcing you to do it, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

So in the end, I opted to just walking around aimlessly, looking for...something.

In the end, I ended up walking around for about an hour and I got a total of 5 books that I wanted to check out. 2 of those books were about drawing. Since I, unfortunately, don't possess that amazing trait that the rest of my family does. Damn them. The other 3 books were about helping one self in a certain way.

The third book was about thyroidism. I have hypothyroidism and I wanted to see if there was anything that I could do to help me cure it, other than having to take medication for the rest of my life. Turns out there isn't. Unless I want to pay thousands and thousands on surgery to remove something, but...who has that kind of money now a days?! I sure as hell don't!

The fourth book was about improving yourself, conditioning, if you will, so well that you could loose weight, improve your vision, appear/feel younger and so many other amazing things that most people used to have when they were on the prime of their lives.

The fifth and final book, was about self-healing. I found it on my own without the help of a librarian. Hehe. It tells ways on how to better yourself and also about certain common illnesses. Like acne, headaches, colds, memory loss, snoring, even your libido! Pretty cool, if you ask me. The best part is that it tells you several different things you can do to help you with whatever problem you may have! Herbal therapy, exercise, accupresure, diet, what to avoid, home remedies, and daily supplements are some of the things that the author tells us to help! Note to self: buy this book on Amazon.

My love for books comes back every time I step into a library, which hasn't been in a few years...since college...5 years...heh.

/

Yesterdays breakdown was...embarassing, to say the least, not only did it happen in front of my whole family, but apparently my asshole of a brother recorded the whole thing! Ugh! Damn you, Itachi!

I've been seeing a psychologist for who knows how long now and everytime I go, the usual topic of my misery and anxiety is my ex-fiance. I mean why wouldn't it be him? Six years of dating, 7 of knowing each other and the jackass decides to cheat on me by sexting not 1, not 2, but 6 different people! We have a kid together for fucks sake! How dare he do this to us! To me! After everything I did for him!

I abandoned my family when they most needed me, I dropped out of college, I moved 14 hours away, I was imprisoned in his house without my knowledge, I left all of my decisions to him, I had his baby without consent, I defended him from all of the friends that always told me to stay away from him and he lays this shit on me!

Fuck, I'm such an idiot.

The only good things that happened from the 7 years wasted were my amazing baby boy, Haruto, my career choice as a massage therapist, the increase of my independence, and the meeting of some amazing friends that I now consider family.

Anyways, back to my breakdown. Since I couldn't talk about my ex to my shrink during our session, for some reasom I talked about this stupid boy that was interested in me until I told him I had a kid, all of my emotions and anger well bubbling inside of me. On the verge on explosion. All it took for them to burst was my brother saying, "Why do you have your face like that, you look so pissed off"

And then, right there, in my mom's kitchen, during our weekly visit, since we moved back to Konoha, in front of my whole frikin family, I screamed.

"FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS INSULTING ME?! I NEVER SAY SHIT ABOUT YOUR FUKIN MELTED CANDLE FACE AND YOUR PATHETIC LIFE! LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOUR 25 FUKIN YEARS OLD YOU LIVE WITH YOUR MOM YOU HAVE A SHITTY JOB AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO YOUR OWN LAUNDRY! WHAT FUKN RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO INSULT ME! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE AND SACRIFICED FOR YOU! AFTER BEING RAPED BY YOUR PIECE OF SHIT PENIS! AFTER LOOKING THE OTHER WAY WHENEVER I SAW YOUR FUKIN PHONE BLINKING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! AFTER FORGIVING YOU FOR SO MUCH CRAP YOU MADE ME GO THRU! GO FUCK YOURSELF, KABUTO!"

Bam!

I punched him.

I punched my own brother. In the face.

I broke his nose.

I knew it was him I was yelling at, but after a while his face morphed into my ex, Kabuto. I couldn't control it.

My mom, dad, my grandma and grandpa, my uncle and his husband...

All staring at me wide eyed. With fear and pity in their eyes. I heard my baby's loud cry.

THAT made me snap out of it.

What could I do but run upstairs to the guest room and cry myself to sleep.

/

This morning, I woke up at 7, got dressed and decided to head towards the library to distract myself. I texted my mom to watch my baby and she only texted back, "Eat something".

I didn't.

And now I have a major headache and feel like vomiting. I should head home. There better be food waiting for me.

/

 **Author's Note:**

 **Haruto = Best Warmth.**

 **Okay, I'll be honest with you guys...I wrote all of this while I was at the library...thinking about my life. Everything is true. It all happened to me. In this chapter at least. I was originally just typing all of this to vent, but somehow it morphed into a NaruSasu story...**

 **Anywho, if you [dis]like this story, please let me know. Throw me hate if you want, but depending on how many reviews and such this gets, I'll see if I'm capable of continuing.**

 **This IS my first NaruSasu story, and I would LOVE to continue and stick to it, since there aren't that many NaruSasu stories and I haven't been able to finish ANY of my stories thus far...**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read!**

 **3 Gem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honesty Hour: After my shower and nightly beauty regimen, I was going to go to sleep. It was a long day, I'm tired, and just, ugh.**

 **BUT! I got 5 reviews on chapter 1...5 REVIEWS! Thanks so much you guys! You're amazing, cookies and brownies for you all!**

Third POV

"Get off of me!"

Our dearest Sasuke Uchiha seems to be in quite a pickle. You see, his boss, owner of the spa, is currently being very inappropriate by touching where he shouldn't. Oh my.

"I said get o-mmph!" "Shut up kid. You're my worker, you will do as I say!"

His disgusting hands were gripping where they shouldn't.

"No! Please stop! pl-please st-stop it" Tear after tear fell down Sasuke's smooth, light ivory skin.

' _How could this be happening to me?'_ He thought. "Don't act like you don't like it, you whor-ogghhh"

Oh look, Sasuke just kneed his boss in his privates. Someone's gonna get fired.

"I QUIT!"

Or not.

"You fucking piece of shit I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!"

He dug deep into his throat and spat out the biggest noogie he has ever done and spat it right on his ex-bosses face.

Lovely.

With anger and fear in his heart, he ran past the service rooms, past the waiting area, past the receptionists "Sasuke what's wrong!" and out the door.

Across the parking lot. Into his 2001 Ford Explorer Sport Truck.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHY GOD WHY?! DAMMIT! FUCK!"

He banged and banged his steering wheel until his hands became pink from pain. Life is just cruel sometimes.

"COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE!"

Oh, Darling. You should never ask yourself that, especially out loud.

"Mama you here!"

A little 3 year old boy, dressed in blue overalls, a white long sleeve shirt, and light-up superman vs. batman shoes, ran up to our recently jobless raven.

A mini-sasuke.

"Hey baby" he whispered, slowly stroking the childs black locks of smooth hair "ready to go home?"

"Yea! Les go!"

The little look-alike was tugging his fathers...i mean mothers fingers towards the truck

"Ok let's go before-" "Sasuke?" ' _Crap_ ' "Yes mother?" He replied, with his back towards her, securing baby Haruto in his chair. "You're out early. Did your clients not show up? You weren't busy-" "It's fine mother, slow day is all" he put one foot inside his truck ready to get away from his nosey mother. Until-"Sasuke look at me" she gripped on his black shirt slightly, pulling.

'Dammit, mother' He turned.

"Is everything alright? Tired?" Motherly instinct tells you something is wrong with your child. But Mikoto couldn't find anything in her baby...just some slight under eye bags.

"Yea, tired"

That response did indicate he was tired...but oh how she missed her baby and grandbaby

"Sweetie, you know you don't have to live on your own. You can move back in with us! We can-" "Will you drop it already! I'm not moving back okay?!" She jumped at the sudden burst.

"But sweetie, I was just-" "NO! I'm not moving back in! I know you're worried about us but I AM NOT going to move in a place where two demons live! After what Itachi and Dad did I-" "Mama! Les go les go!" Oh right, the baby. "I'm coming!" He sighed "Look, I'm sorry mom. But I just can't okay? I'll see you on the weekend"

With a slouch, he climbed on the truck, and drove away as quickly [AND CAUTIOUSLY] as he could.

"Sasuke..."

It's been almost 2 years since the duo moved back to Konoha. Sasuke and Haruto shared a room that is now her husband's, Fugaku's, office. And since day 1, Fugaku was displeased with his youngest son, to say the least.

He ignored his every word about that useless Kabuto, he left when Fugaku was on the verge of loosing his job and he needed Sasuke to get a part-time job so they could get by. And then he comes back with a child in his arms?!

With 2 more mouths to feed, Fugaku was desperate.

Eventually, Sasuke found a job thru Craigslist as a Maintenance Crew Member for a store. The boy scrubbed toilets for a living, just so his baby could eat.

Fugaku wasn't upset about that. He was rather proud that Sasuke got up at 2 am, commute for 30 minutes, start working at 3 am, be out until 8:30 am, and STILL have the energy to run errands for the family.

What DID upset him though, was the fact that apparently Sasuke was the one that gave birth to Haruto, not Kabuto as his wife had told him. Sasuke kept that a secret in fear of disappointing them and being kicked out from their home, when he had no money to afford a place for himself and Haruto. No wonder Sasuke had gained so much-extremely noticeable weight.

So, from then on, Fugaku showed his displeasure with the young raven in every way he could. He wouldn't listen to him, he wouldn't talk to him, he wouldn't acknowledge his existence.

Sasuke wasn't worried about that though. His father was never really the affectionate type, so this was nothing. What did push him over the edge was what Fugaku did during Haruto's first official Halloween.

Sasuke had taken Haruto to a costume shop, letting the 2 year old pick any costume his little heart desired. Which ended up to be the yellow ranger from Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Sasuke had no problem with that. He too loved the power rangers as a child, so of course his son would have similar tastes.

At night, after running after a sugar-high Haruto, they both entered the Uchiha Household only to find a heavily drunk Fugaku.

"Wer da fuk ya been!" he slurred "Wah da fuk he wearin' take ih off now!" He charged towards the baby, bottle in hand, ready to strike Haruto across the face.

"NO!" "MAMA!" Screech! A jolt. "What! What happened?!" "Mama you scare me"

He looked up. Car ceiling. Forward. Traffic. And back. Haruto in his car seat.

It was only a flashback.

"You ok mama?" He sighed, rubbing his stinging eyes filled with eye drop formula from his earlier crying episode.

"Yea...yea im ok baby. Sorry I scared you" "Is ok"

 **Author's Note: Ok so...half of this chapter I wrote at work and the other half I did at home. I was going to write more and alot differently...but I'm exhausted. It's midnight so...yeah, sorry about that everyone :p. I will update soon though, pinky promise!**

 **Thank you for reading! Flames are acceptable :)**

 **-Gem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honesty Hour: Hello there you people! Thanks for keeping on reading! My back hurts terribly and traffic wasn't as annoying! Yay!**

 **Major thank you's to "** _ **Animallover66666**_ **" for reviewing the first two chapters x3**

 **MPreg: In this story, I decided that certain males can have children just like women. Only certain males are born this way due to the genes on their mothers' side being so strong, they inherited an extra chromosome. Thus, having a womb inside of them and the only way they can give birth is thru C-Section. Their chests fill up with milk (small B cup, max), they get the same amount of pain during birth as women, their bodies change during/after the birth (ie. chubby tummys, thick thighs, darker areolas, bigger bottoms, softer skin, slight curve of the hips), and/or stretch marks (of course).**

 **It varies really, because I know some mothers that were huge during their pregnancies and now theyre back to their high school bodies with bigger breasts...lucky .**

 **/**

"We're home" "We home!"

The couple of ravens finally made it thru traffic and arrived to their cheap, worn down apartment. "Why do you wanna visit grandma on the weekends again?" Sasuke asked his toddler, holding his hand. "Because movies!" "Oh right"

Every weekend, Mikoto made it her job to put on different movies for Haruto based on genre. So far he's seen the complete Star Wars franchise, some Barbie movies, all the Harry Potter movies, Disney movies, Pixar, etc. etc. One time she even showed him a Japanese horror movie, and the mini Sasuke would laugh. "Haha they dead!"... Children, am I right?

"Well at least I get a day off from your screams you little brat" "No you brat!" "No your the brat!" "No you brat mama!" "No! You are Haru!" "Dammit Mama!"

Arguing with a 3 yeard old can be pretty entertaining. Since it happened every day except on Saturdays, when Sasuke would drive to his mothers before work, leave Haruto for the night, and pick him up on Sunday after work. Not even a full day, only a few hours.

"Ok, ok baby that's enough. Go wash your face so we can eat soon ok?" "Ok mama!"

Boy. What a day.

The older raven sighed "Can this day get any worse?"

Seriously?

Dammit Sasuke! I told you not to say that!

Knock knock knock.

' _Who could that be?'_ "Coming!"

The raven straightened his black v-neck shirt, slicked his hair down just a bit more, and took a deep breath.

"Hello Sasuke"

"Mrs. Fa" the owner of the run down apartments "Hi, nice to see you again" "N-nice to see you t-too" she sniffed "Um...is everything ok Mrs. Fa?" "I'm afraid not S-sasuke" "Whats-" A letter was shoved in face "What's this?" "It's...I-I'm so sorry Sasuke I'm sorry!" "Mrs. Fa! Wait!"

He watched the elderly woman scurry ahead with her hand covering her face. Or so he thought, she was rather fast.

"That was..weird"

The Uchiha closed the door and opened the letter.

 _Esteemed Tenant,_

 _We are delivering this letter to you to inform you that you must evacuate the building as soon as possible. This apartment complex is now under new management and therefore will be demolished and new construction will begin in one weeks time. If you refuse, we will be obligated to use force. Furthermore-_

"Oh god no" not this "please-please no!" anything but this "I done mama! Look! All clean!" He raised his tiny hands to show what a good job he did but..."mama? Why you crying?"

His vision was blurry. His head was throbbing. His body was shaking.

"Mama?" he reached out to her-him "WHAT?!" "Ah!" Haruto's mouth began to quiver "What Haru? P-please leave mama alone" He gripped the letter "please "

But Haru didn't like seeing his mama sad. Why was he crying? Was he hurt? Was he hungry? Sometimes he cries when he's hungry, so maybe his mama is crying because he's hungry.

"Mama you hungry?" he asked, but his mama didn't answer. Hm...maybe he has an owie.

"Is ok mama" He rubbed his tiny hand against his mamas' arm "Is ok, don't cry, breathe breathe. Is ok mama is ok"

Oh god how precious. Sasuke lifted his head up. "Breathe, breathe. There is ok mama is ok" Haru repeated with a smile "Really baby? Is ok?" The elder sobbed, with a heartache of both terror and happiness "Yea mama, is ok don't cry ok mama?" He sniffed and rubbed the tears away "Ok baby" sniff "I'm sorry. I won't cry no more"

"Here mama!" He turned to his child and had a roll of toilet paper up in his face "My baby!" He reached out and hugged his baby boy tightly.

How can such a small little thing be so smart? Sure he used to do all of that when Haru got hurt or when he was crying for something, but he would have never guessed that he would actually remember all of that.

With a heavy heart and weak body, mother and son packed their belongings in big trash bags, since it's the only thing they had.

"Almost done baby?" "Yes mama! All done!"

Grabbing as much trash bags as he could, throwing them over his shoulder, he took one last look to the studio sized apartment. 'It's gonna be ok' He looked down at his little boy 'It has to' "Ok baby" click. "Let's go" "Les go!"

We've all had bad days. You can loose your job, argue with your family, get kicked out of your apartment...

But it's just one bad day. Just because you had a bad day, doen't mean you have a bad life.

Sasuke slammed the trunk of his truck, and walked on over to the driver seat "Ready to go baby?" He put on his seat belt and turned on the ignition "Baby?" He turned his head...

But something hard and cold was pressed against his ear

"Scream" click "And I'll shoot"

"...Kabuto"

"Drive"

Okay so...maybe he DOES have a bad life...

/DUNDUNDUN/

"Pull over" "But there's noth-" "I SAID PULL OVER!"

The Uchiha had no choice but to oblige. How could he not. His baby was in his car seat completely distracted by the toy his ex brought him. Not to mention the gun that's been pressed against his head for the past 30 minutes.

"Unbuckle his seat"

Kabuto never DID know how to do that. Never bothered. It was Sasuke's job since he was the one that birthed the kid not him.

"Where we going papa?" Haru looked up from his mama's arms, finally paying attention. "Mama and papa are going to go" "Yay! We go!" "No" He loaded the gun and aimed "You're not going to be here anymore" at the little boys head.

"No!" Sasuke immediately turned his body away from the weapon "Not my baby!"

"Turn around!" "No!" "Sasuke I don't wanna hurt you I said TURN AROUND!" "FUCK YOU!"

He gripped the child in his arms and ran a few feet when- "AHH!" They both fell to the ground "Fuck!" "Ow! Mama! I hurt my feet!" He looked down at his leg. That son of a bitch shot his leg! "Haru-" "Waah! Mama it hurts!" "Haru! Listen to me!" The toddler sniffed and turned over from his stomach "Listen baby, I need you to ugh you have to run" "Mama-" "No baby ngh you have to run. Run super fast. Like Flash ok? Ugh fuck! Hurry baby he's coming"

"SASUKE!"

"HARUTO RUN! PLEASE BABY! RUN! RUN!"

Scared from his mommys screams, the little boy scurried to his feet and ran as fast as his little legs could.

"No! Son of a bitch get back here! Oof!" "Leave him alone!" With all the strength he had, Sasuke pulled himself up from the ground and threw himself onto Kabuto's body as he ran past him, knocking them both down. "GET OFF!"

/DUNDUNDUN/

 _"PLEASE BABY! RUN! RUN!"_

"I can't! Mama I tired" The little boy slowed down his pace and came to a halt.

"Mama?" He turned his head "Mama where are you?" But he couldn't see his mama. Just lots and lots of trees. "Mama I habta pee!"

Clutching his tummy, Haruto heaved over and groaned "Mama...I gotta pee!"

 _"Then go pee, baby. You're a big boy, you know what to do"_

"Ok" With small steps, Haruto replayed everything his mama had told him on how to pee in front of a tree. _"Stand in front of a tree. Good. Now, pull your pants and underwear down, please. Good, ok so now you open your legs a little bit and you pee. Good job baby! You did it!"_

"I did it mama! I pee I pee!" With a big smile of accomplishment, Haru looked around for his mama. "Mama I did it!" But he didn't answer. His mama wasn't there. "Mama?" Where was he? "Mama?!" Was he hiding? "MAMA!"

"Hello?!"

A voice! Was that- "Mama! I here! I here!"

"Where are you kid?!"

"Over here! I pee! I pee mama! I pee!" He wobbled over to the other side of the tree. Where he saw-

"Ah!" What is it?! "Doggy!"

Yup, a big doggy apparently. "Kyuubi did you find him?!" "Woof woof!" And he wasn't alone.

"Mama?"

As he looked over to the bushes where the big dog was, out came a tall person. "Hey! There you are!"

Haruto blinked. The tall person was wearing the same clothes as he was. White shirt, blue overalls, black shoes. The tall person came closer to him with a big smile on his face.

"Uh kid? You know your pants are down, right?" Said the tall person "I had to pee" Haru replied.

"Oh you were peeing?" "Yes" "Ok, well...pull your pants up" "I can't" "You can't?" "I dun know how" "Wha-" How could this kid not know how to pull his pants? Didn't his parents teach him how to do that? "Want me to help you, then?" "Yes, please" Wow, good manners. And apparently they were overalls not pants. No wonder the kid couldn't do it.

The tall person inched slowly to the child, crouching little by little as to not scare the kid away "Ok, hold your shirt up please" "Ok" Pretty obedient too. Man, his parents must be proud. Actually... "Hey kid?" He adjusted the childs pants to his waist "Yea?" "Where are your mommy and daddy?" He slung the straps of his overalls over the kids shoulders. "Dey over der" They both turned there heads to the right. Well...the tall person's right and Haruto's left.

"Over there are you sure?" "Yea, mama tol' me to run" To run away? "She told you to run?" "Yes" "Why?" "I dunno" the child shrugged.

Shit now what? What if the kids lying? Nah, he's too young to lie. But why would his mother tell him to run? Maybe they're playing hide and seek? But she wouldve been screaming by now...and who plays hide and seek with a kid this small in the middle of the woods?

"Do you want us to help you find your mama?" "Yea!"

The poor woman must be worried sick.

"Ok then. My name is Naruto and this is my friend, Kyuubi" "WOOF!" "What's your name?"

Haruto gave a giant smile. "Hi doggy! My name is-"

PEWGH!

Was that-

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"MAMA!"

' _Oh crap!'_ "Let's go Kyuubi!" "Woof!"

Naruto scooped up the child in one arm and ran as fast as he could towards the gun shot.

' _Please be ok'_

/DUNDUNDUN/

 **Honesty Hour: Finally! OMfG! My butt hurts for sitting still for three hours typing this! It's almost 1 am, damn.**

 **I told you I'd update soon!**

 **Oh and that last thought was Naruto's, in case you were wondering. I habta sleep now, sorry!**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! Reviews and flames are appreciated!**

 **-Gem**


End file.
